comienzo de una condena
by h-scarlet-cullen
Summary: sandra y jayden se conocen desde niños pero cuando los padres de jayden muern este se va a vivir con su tia 5 años despues el regresa total mente cambiado evitando a sandra que sera lo que esconde este nuevo jayden
1. prologo

**Prefacio**

Como todo lo que conoces puede cambiar con unas cuantas palabras y tuvieses que tomar una decisión en ese instante…seguir con tu vida de siempre aun sabiendo que nada Será igual o enfrentar lo desconocido tomado en cuenta que tu decisión te puede alejar completamente de quien amas o acercarte mas….que elegirías


	2. reencuentro

Capitulo 1

El reloj apuntaba las 6:30 anunciado el final del verano y el comienzo de clases, me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha y fui al Close elegí una camisa de tirantes color roja mi favorito y un Jean negro, cuando ya estaba liste baje a desayunar mi madre ya me esperaba con una sonrisa

Buenos días mama-le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa

Hola hija emocionada por ir al instituto-dijo esto mientras tomaba una taza de café-yo dolo asistí realmente me emocionaba ir al instituto i reencontrarme con mis amigos aunque tenia el presentimiento de que hoy no seria un comienzo de clases normal _por cierto me llamo Sandra y tengo 16_

Después de desayunar me despedí de m madre y me dirigí a mi auto, un lindo mercedes me encantaba este auto..Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del instituto pude visualizar a mis amigos esperándome

Hola chicos (as) como están- les dije a todos yodos respondieron al mismo tiempo por lo cual nos reímos, nos dirigimos a la oficina administrativa para recoger nuestros horarios

A primera hora tenia historia junto a Isis y Elisa mis 2 mejores amigas, marcos y Anthony tenían calculo por lo cual cada uno nos dirigimos hacia nuestras aulas, las tres nos sentamos en filas diferentes pero al lado de cada una yo quedando en medio

No se en que momento entro el profesor pero la clase transcurrió lenta la verdad no me gustaba para nada esta asignatura además a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre poner historia como primera clase, a fin el timbre sonó y me despedí de mis amigas pues ahora tenia música en la única clase que estaba sola

A la hora del almuerzo mientras me dirigía a la cafetería vi. Corriendo por el pasillo a Isis y Elisa- que pasa chicas- les dije pero me tomaron de la muñecas y me guiaron al estacionamiento no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que Elisa me dijo- eso es lo que pasa-señalando hacia el centro del estacionamiento

Mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules los cuales conocía perfectamente lo único que pude decir fue- Jayden

No lo podía creer Jayden estaba de vuelta pero no era el mismo claro que no sus ojos ya no mostraba ese brillo y sus fracciones eran duras

_5 años atrás_

Jayden- grite y el se voltio- no te vallas por favor-le dije llorando

Sandra ya no me puedo quedar aquí no lo soporto mas- entendía lo que me estaba diciendo mas no lo quería aceptar

Jayden era mi mejor amigo lo conocía de toda la vida el era 2 años mayor que yo y vivía a tres casas de la mía, era un chico de cabello negros y ojos azules muy guapo.

Se agacho para cader a mi altura pues el era mas alto que yo- por favor-comencé a decir pero el me interrumpió- lo siento pero ya no soporto el dolor todo me los recuerda-me dijo en un susurro- los padres de Jayden habían muerto en un accidente hace tres meses por lo cual su tía lo había venido a buscar para llevárselo a vivir con el.

Pero no quiero perderte- le dije aun llorando-eres mi mejor amigo-nunca me perderás siempre estaré aquí- dijo señalando mi corazón- te prometo que si algún día regreso nunca me apartare de tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa y besándome la frente se levanto y se dirigió al auto de su tía que ya lo esperaba adentro. Se asomo por la ventana y me dijo- adiós Sandra- en sus ojos pude ver una tristeza que me partía el corazón

Yo solo pude agitar mi mano en son de despedida mientras el auto se alejaba ya cuando no quedo a la vista, me desplome en el suelo había comenzado a llover y lo único que ise en ese momento fue gritar si nombre entre mas lagrimas

_Tiempo actual_

Ese recuerdo me golpeo tan fuerte que no reaccione sino hasta que Isis me sacudió el hombro – Sandra no te piensas acercar- me dijo Elisa- esta tan cambiado –les dije ellas rieron claro que esta cambiado que esperabas ya no es un niño de 13 años Sandra- si tienen razón- y comencé a acercarme a el, pero cuando se dio cuenta, dio la media vuelta y entro al instituto, porque no me saludaba que pasaba con el no entendía nada.

Sentía como si estuviese a punto de llorar pero no, no lo permitiría me gire hacia donde estaban Elisa e Isis y los chicos en que momento habían llegado estos pero no importaba mire la hora y el almuerzo ya había terminado ..No me quedaba de otra que dirigirme a mi siguiente clase

Más de una vez los profesores me llamaron la atención, estaba totalmente distraída y muerta de hambre. Gracias a dios el timbre dono anunciando el final de las clases por el día de hoy. Cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas para salir Anthony se me acerco-Sandra como te encuentras- sabia a que se refería-no lo se-le respondí y era la verdad no lo sabia .

En el pasillo todos los que conocían a Jayden comentaban su regreso y lo cambiado que estaba, cuando llegue a mi auto lo pude ver a lo lejos con un grupo de chicos riendo. Entonces porque a mi no me saludaba que estaba mal tenia que saber que pasaba cuando llegue a mi casa estaba sola- me dirigí a la cocina y hice la cena al terminal le escribí una nota a mi madre diciéndole donde estaba la cena y subí a mi habitación me duche y me puse la pijama me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida


	3. recuerdos

Capitulo 2 RECUERDOS

Los días pasaba y Jayden me evitaba y como era 2 años menor que el no compartíamos ninguna clase, a lo lejos lo veía algunos días estaba alegre y otros simplemente se alejaba de todo el mundo definitivamente ya no era el mismo...

_Pasado_

Jayden no por favor- le decía mientras me encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras Jayden me hacia cosquillas- pero si es divertido decía el –no cuando soy yo la que esta tirada en el piso-puse mi mejor cara de reproche, reímos hasta que se iso tarde y tuvimos que regresar cada uno a su cada

_Presente_

Que había pasado con ese chico, porque regreso tan distinto mejor dicho simplemente porque regreso. Por suerte los deberes y mis amigos me mantenían ocupada, pero en las noches me sumergía en los recuerdos

_Pasado_

Sandra te encuentras bien no te hiciste daño- no estoy bien-dije este día Jayden me estaba enseñando a andar en bici y me había caído-porque no descansamos de la bici y vamos a caminar- de acuerdo le respondí

Jayden –este se detuvo y me miro-gracias por ser mi amigo- el comenzó a reír y baje la mirada que acaso no era mi amigo-no tienes que dar las gracias pequeña lo soy con gusto -me dijo con una sonrisa

_Presente_

La poca luz que había se empezaba a asomar por mi ventana era un día lluvioso, por lo cual me puse ropa mas abrigada.

Hija baja-grito mi madre y baje corriendo la escaleras caso me mato-que pasa mama. Porque no me habías contado que Jayden regreso Sandra-ise una mueca y mi madre se dio cuenta-a pasado algo con el-nada -y Salí hacia mi auto al llegar al instituto ya no se encontraba nadie en el estacionamiento por lo cual fui corriendo a mi clase (_será que hoy es el día de andar con carreras y no sabia) _cuando llegue al salón la profesora me miro con mala cara pero me dejo entrar.

Jayden Pov

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo en esta ciudad después de 5 años, me costaba tanto estar alejado de Sandra pero no podía darme el lujo de estar cerca de ella. Yo ya no era el mismo mi vida había cambiado desde la muerte de mis padres pero lo que no me esperaba era que eso solo seria el comienzo de una condena, de mi condena

Me había mudado a Chicago con la hermana de mi madre, no me podía quejar mi tía Martha era maravillosa y muy dulce y su esposo Gustavo ellos tenían una hija case de mi edad carolina

A los pocos meses me había comenzado a sentir mal tenia mucha fiebre, escalofríos pero yo no era el único que se sentía así caro estaba igual por eso pensamos que era una gripe y como llego se fue o eso pensamos nosotros. Pero mis tíos desde entonces estaban extraños siempre estaban pendientes de caro o de mi y era muy incomodo

El día del cumpleaños numero 15 de caro esa gripe que nos había dado hace ya un año y medio regreso pero esta vez solo le dio a ella, mis tíos estaban tranquilo era como si se lo esperaban desde ese día caro ya no era la misma estuvo encerrada en su cuarto una semana y no hablaba con nadie que no fueran mis tíos

Después de la noche a la mañana caro salio de su encierro y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba lo único que me dijo fue _"todo a su tiempo primo" _que quería decir eso no entendía nada definitivamente esta familia escondía algo o estaba loca, pero el día de mis 15 años mi pesadilla cobro vida

Me había vuelto a sentir mal la fiebre, escalofríos y no solo eso sino un dolor insoportable que no se quitaba con nada, me encontraba dormido cuando de pronto deje de respirar y mi corazón se detuvo llegue a pensar que había muerto a causa de esta extraña enfermedad pero fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de mis tíos despertándome

Desperté asustado – que me pasa tía porque no necesito respirar porque mi corazón no late –estaba al borde de una crisis- cuando al fin mi tía me contesto-todo esta bien mi niño a llegado la hora de que te enteres del gran secreto de esta familia.

Secreto de que hablas-pregunte-desde hace siglos esta familia a formado parte de una sociedad secreta conformada por 5 familias de las cuales ahora solo quedan 3 "_los en Bernabela Italia, los Sarcevic en Inglaterra y nosotros los Gamaleri"_

Una sociedad de que-dije en un tono un poco irritante claro que no me esperaba era la respuesta que me Iván a dar- _de vampiros Jayden_- me quede como una estatua mientras procesaba todo aquello- es una broma porque de verdad es de muy mal gusto- no es ninguna broma tu te preguntabas que había sucedido con tu prima hace un año, pues se transformo igual que tu ahora- digo muy seria

Estas 3 familias que quedan son las únicas a los que se le puede llamar _sangre pura _ya que somos los únicos vampiros que podemos elegir convertirnos o no pero existen casos como el tuyo que se trasforman sin la oportunidad de elegir, el resto de los vampiros que no pertenecen a estas familias han sido trasformados por descendientes de las 2 familias que están extintas o eso creemos ... en fin a lo que quiero llegar Jayden se que es muy confuso para ti, también lo fue para tu prima pero mírala ahora sigue con su vida de siempre solo que hay unos pequeños detalles como el de que nos alimentamos

De sangre supongo- deje antes de que mi tía pudiera continuar- me miro de mala manera pero continuo con su relato- se consumimos sangre ya sea de animales o de humanos pero no todo el tiempo también consumimos comida normal pero claro esta solo nos mantiene fuertes por un tiempo por eso bebemos sangre 2 o 3 veces al mes incluso podemos pasar mas tiempo pero en tu caso tendrás que alimentarte unas cuantas veces mas hasta que te sepas controlar

Me contaron todos los detalles. Las ventajas y desventajas de esta nueva como llamarla vida ajajá si se le puede decir así a esta condena. Nuestra piel era suda e impenetrable, tenia una velocidad, fuerza y audición impresionante y para pasar Desapercibido para los humanos nuestra temperatura es casi igual solo que mas baja que la de ellos y nuestro corazón aun se oye o se siente nuestro palpitar pero no es así solo es un camuflaje de su subconsciente Me he adatado a casi toso esto bien durante estos años ya tenia 18 pero aun así decidí alejarme para aclarar mis ideas pero no pude elegir otro sitio que no fuera este que gran error- en eso sonó el timbre del almuerzo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras salía del aula pude escuchar a Sandra con sus amigas a lo lejos lo que me dio tiempo de alejarme fuera de su alcance Sandra Pov. El día en el instituto estuvo normal sin precedentes y sin señales de el mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas impotente me sentía y también mas triste era como tener un vacío en el pecho un vacío insoportable. Me encontraba en el interior de mi auto para ir a mi cada cuando en la radio sonó una canción y con ella se vino un recuerdo a la mente era el día en que Jayden me llevo al lugar mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida era muy adentrado en el bosque mientra caminábamos el me contaba que siempre venia aquí a pensar y quería compartirlo conmigo era un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles era como estar en el paraíso En ese momento una corneta me asusto no me acordaba que estaba manejando me aleje de la carretera no solo para apartarme del auto que estaba detrás sino porque me di cuenta de que no estaba en la dirección corneta a mi casa sino en la que se encontraba el lago Como demonios llegue aquí-me dije a mi misma-esto tiene que se una broma-pero ya estaba aquí o no, me baje del auto y camine hasta el bosque esperaba acordarme de camino ya que tenia tantos años sin venir camine casi media hora pero al final lo encontré estaba igual de hermoso como lo recordaba parecía como que si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sin darme cuenta estaba llorando pero lo que no escuche cuando se acerco a mi Que haces tu aquí-me voltee al escuchar su voz- Jayden no sabia que tu estabas aquí-le dije-te recuerdo que este es mi lugar que haces aquí-ya me estaba molestando por lo que le grite-también es mío tu mismo decidiste compartirlo-eso como que lo dejo pensando por un momento pero yo no quería pelear al contrario queria abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba

Jayden Pov

Después de salir del instituto me dirigí al único lugar que sabia en que podría pensar tranquilo se trataba de un lago en el bosque una vez lleve a Sandra porque lo quería compartir con ella cuando llegamos me dijo-es hermoso Jayden- aquí vengo a pensar y lo quería compartir contigo-se me arrojo a los brazos-gracias ahora es nuestro lugar para pensar y comenzamos a reír. Con Sandra la pasaba muy bien en ese entonces era una niña de 11 años yo era mayor que ella por 2 años éramos los mejores amigos tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros y tenia unos ojos grises hermosos su piel era un blanca y su sonrisa era perfecta parecía una muñeca de porcelana tan bella y delicada. Ahora era una mujer su cabellera le llagaba casi hasta la cintura aun era mas alto que ella pero igual tenia una silueta que cualquier modelo mataría por tener y su piel del mismo tono de siempre, sus ojos grises hacían que me perdiera en ellos y sus labios en ese momento reaccione que estaba diciendo me estaba volviendo loco hablaba como si me gustase Sandra eso no podía ser o si? En eso fue cuando la vi parada frente al lago admirando el paisaje pero estaba llorando

Me acerque e intente sonar indiferente- que haces tu aquí- se voltio al escuchar mi voz parecía sorprendida- Jayden no sabia que tu estabas aquí- me dijo- te recuerdo que este es mi lugar que haces aquí- respondí subiendo un poco el tono de voz en ese momento me grito-también es mío tu mismo decidiste compartirlo- me quede callado eso era cierto ahora que hago me pregunte no quería pelear quería decirle que la extrañaba pero no podía yo ya no era su amigo era un _monstruo_ que no debería existir no podía arriesgarla de esa manera por lo que me di media vuelta alejándome de ella lo mas rápido posible claro a paso humano

Para lo que no estaba listo era para lo que ella haría eso derrumbo toda barrera entre ella y yo, entre Sandra mi mejor amiga y yo un vampiro.


End file.
